


大概是大逆不道的事情

by ritsulizi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsulizi/pseuds/ritsulizi
Summary: 翻车我恨
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 1





	大概是大逆不道的事情

【圆刷/镜美】大概是大逆不道的关系

＊自产自销玩家来了  
＊流水账，bug多，凑合看  
＊ooc属于我，不上升真人

1.

全圆佑的眼神聚焦在门口——门口那个男人身上。

夏天的光影斑驳着打在男人身上，绚烂得有些刺眼。

2.

全圆佑是在昨天收到他远在洛杉矶一直不愿意回来看看他这个儿子的母亲的消息的——大致内容是他名义上的“养父”会在最近回来替她照顾自己。

只不过没想到这个“最近”这么快。

全圆佑仔细打量了眼前的人——上身穿着一件衬衫，大概由于是夏天，领口的扭扣被解到了第三颗，银色的吊坠挂在脖颈上，一部分垂在锁骨起伏的地方，又似乎是流了汗，白皙的皮肤上有些晶莹。直至抬眼，全圆佑看到稍长的头发从中间分开，细细碎碎地落在额边，还有一些落到了眼角旁——那是一双可以用极致漂亮来形容的桃花眼，上挑的眼尾在碎发里若隐若现，让人带上了一点媚气。

“看来你就是我的……养父。”全圆佑半边肩膀倚在门边，挡住了大半个门径，没有要让门外的人进去的意思。

洪知秀稍稍抬起眼，盯着对面的看了好一会儿，虽然全圆佑穿着普通的居家服，甚至有些衣衫凌乱，但是丝毫不掩这个男人的成熟与帅气。

“我们进去再说吧，我有些累了。”洪知秀用手扶了一下脖子，往全圆佑的方向走进了一点。

全圆佑冷淡的目光自始至终都落在洪知秀身上，但是也不再说什么，让了路放人进了屋。

全圆佑住的房子是他母亲的财产之一，用家财万贯来形容他最合适不过，不管是客厅里的水晶吊灯，还是落地窗外的花园高尔夫球场，又或是螺旋式的屋内楼梯——都在展示他的富有。

洪知秀拉着行李箱往里慢慢地走，一步一停，一会儿拿起桌上好像被随手放置的高脚杯打量，下一步又拿起装饰用的摆设品摆弄。

“我还没允许你碰我的东西，先别太自以为是了。”全圆佑一路跟着，终于还是没忍住。

闻言洪知秀停下了手中的动作，转身看了一眼跟在自己身后的全圆佑。

“你好像对我有敌意。”洪知秀微微勾起嘴角，朝着全圆佑轻轻笑了笑。

全圆佑皱了皱眉，之后也笑了，只不过语调却又冷的几分：“你多大了？应该和我差不多大，甚至更小？”

“别担心，我确实比你大，不会占你便宜的。”洪知秀笑得越发明媚了。

全圆佑眯起眼冷哼了声，不再接话。

洪知秀有点生气了，不过也只是笑笑，好脾气地道：“不管怎么样，我们都要一起生活——可能很长时间，所以试着相处一下吧？”

全圆佑没回话，只是走近洪知秀居高临下地砍了他一眼，然后弯下腰搬着洪知秀的行李上了楼。

等洪知秀反应过来，是全圆佑在楼上向下看着他说：“还不快点上来？要让我背你么？”

洪知秀突然就不生气了。

洪知秀其实是被全圆佑母亲委托来的，由于一些特殊原因，她只能让洪知秀以“养父”的名义去照顾全圆佑。其实这么多年没有回去看过儿子，作为母亲也确实多少有些愧疚，尽管她自全圆佑出生也没怎么和他相处过——全圆佑刚满月的时候就父母就离了婚，母亲为了事业放弃了他，直到他成年以后父亲因为意外去世，才被母亲接养。

不过全圆佑似乎并不领情，对于母亲一直是不冷不热的态度——对于这些，洪知秀也可以理解，所以对于要去照顾全圆佑的这件事，洪知秀早就料到了他的态度——并且告诉自己也就能忍则忍。

意料之外的是，全圆佑好像没有洪知秀想的那么难以相处。

刚开始以为是只不好惹的老虎，相处久了，洪知秀倒觉得全圆佑像只脾气不大好的猫——第一次见的时候展露给你的尽是戾气，爪牙锋利让人难以接近，等小火慢炖，他能感受到你对他的好，也就开始变得主动，虽然还说不上温顺，但是不会整天都是炸毛的状态了。

之后的之后，他们真的在一起生活了很久。

全圆佑还在上大学，学校离家很近，洪知秀刚大学毕业。整天待在家里忙上忙下，现在全圆佑的生活起居全权由他来管，说是“养父”的名义不如说是“家庭主妇”的状态。

洪知秀要求全圆佑有时间就回家吃饭——洪知秀擅长做意大利面，经常做，时间久了，有一次被全圆佑说道，于是他开始每天变着花样准备各式各样的菜品，总有一样能吸住全圆佑的胃。洪知秀还把全圆佑的时间安排记背得很清楚，总受会在合适的时间出现，然后拉着全圆佑散步，他们会去看樱花初放，会去看夏日池鱼，会去看秋枫满地，会去看冬雪纷飞……一年四季始终如一，两个孤独的灵魂开始慢慢靠在了一起。

全圆佑从来也没有把洪知秀当所谓的“养父”看过。在他眼里，别说是父亲，洪知秀温柔得甚至不像一个哥哥。他看起来那么脆弱，棱角分明的脸上似乎是没有一点脂肪，身材也清瘦得不像是一个成年男人。

全圆佑一开始的敌意早就融在洪知秀的温暖里了，他对洪知秀开始生出保护欲，开始有不一样的想法。他慢慢地会被洪知秀的一颦一笑吸引，每次都感觉会溺死在洪知秀的那双风情万种的眼睛里。全圆佑会在和洪知秀交谈的时候观察他喉咙的吞咽，会在洪知秀撩起袖子擦拭窗台桌椅的时候注视他的手腕与骨节，会在洪知秀洗浴之后抚摸他的湿漉的头发，会在并肩走路的时候装作不经意地揽住他的腰……对于全圆佑来说，洪知秀虽然看起来轻如鸿毛，但是却挠得他心痒无比——

全圆佑知道自己处境危险，可是他还是败在了洪知秀的笑容里——洪知秀喜欢笑，喜欢对着全圆佑笑，他笑弯的眼睛让全圆佑感叹自己原来是这么容易就身陷囹圄，这么轻易就在桃花纷飞之下醉倒。

他们就这样走过多少春夏秋冬，就这样陷入漫无边际的美梦里。

4.

富强民主文明和谐

自由平等公正法治

爱国敬业诚信友善  
🚗  
：  
：  
：  
：  
：  
：

全圆佑没有要客气的意思。

他扣上洪知秀不知所措的手，五指相连紧紧贴合着没有留一点缝隙。

不顾洪知秀惊愕的神色，全圆佑低头吻了下去，细细密密地，不放过任何一寸唇面。像是感受够了，全圆佑伸出舌尖，润湿了洪知秀的唇瓣，转而慢慢地吮吸，舔舐。似是发现洪知秀颤抖的厉害，便伸出手抚着人儿的背，手指一点点的有上而下地滑动着突出的脊梁骨，最后停在臀沟处，轻轻地摩擦。

“张开嘴。”

洪知秀咽了咽口水，心里的宁静如水早就被全圆佑一吻搅得波澜四起，意乱情迷之下，终是听话地张开了嘴。

全圆佑满意地笑了笑，像是鼓励一般地掐了一把洪知秀的臀肉，激得洪知秀差点吟哼出声。

全圆佑再次低头吻了下去，比方才更加激烈，发泄着忍耐已久的热情，就像是要把自己所有的滚烫都渡过去。灵活的舌头直直探入了洪知秀的口腔，顺着腔肉和洪知秀的舌尖想接，纠缠不休。

不再满足于简单的接吻，离开了洪知秀的双唇，全圆佑动起还空闲着的双手，往洪知秀下身探去，刚碰上便感受到了那衣料也隔不住的火热。

“有反应了。”全圆佑一如既往地冷静，低沉地嗓音混杂着梦醒时的沙哑。

全圆佑正是用最熟悉的这样磁性的声音说着些淫乱的话，这对洪知秀来说无疑是效力十足的催情剂。

可是作为“名义上”的父亲，洪知秀必须告诉自己，告诉全圆佑——

“不行！”洪知秀惊呼出声，“放开我，圆佑……全圆佑。”

洪知秀有些颤抖，额前的碎发稀稀落落得遮住了他的眼睛，像一只受惊的鹿，楚楚可怜。

“生气了？还是害怕了……？”全圆佑似乎没有怜香惜玉的意思，依然冷静而正色地说着些让洪知秀不愉快的话语。

事实上是的，洪知秀生气，也害怕。

全圆佑看着洪知秀眼眶微红，心头的欲望更是压不住，邪恶而大逆不道的思想无限放大——想弄哭他。

全圆佑从来没有见过洪知秀哭，不，他甚至没有见过洪知秀这样衣衫褴褛狼狈不堪——衬衫的扣子早就解得不剩几颗，白嫩的肌肤一寸一寸的都暴露在空气里，触感很好，吹弹可破，是从来没有被入侵过的身体。

全圆佑看红了眼，他实在想在这块玉上留下点痕迹。

“抵抗是无效的，顺从才能更舒服，好吗？”全圆佑的声音突然温柔了一些，像是在哄委屈的孩子。

后来，洪知秀只觉得太热了，空气都烧起来——不管全圆佑怎么扒自己的衣服，冷风再什么吹灌进来——洪知秀还是觉得自己快要欲火焚身了。

全圆佑一双骨节分明的手抚向身下人，指尖、指节上的每一点起伏形状都通过这隐忍的轻揉清清楚楚地传达给了洪知秀，而对于全圆佑……洪知秀纤细的腰身所透着一种骨骼清明的起伏感和略微的肉感错落交替在的手心里。

全圆佑暗自吸了口气——摸着很舒服，还想要更多。

“配合我，好吗？”狐狸又在哄兔子了。

说着，全圆佑跪坐起来，拉起洪知秀的双腿，将人往自己这边一拖，顺势分开了人的胯间。不知道全圆佑是不是故意的，洪知秀隐隐约约地感觉到自己大腿内侧靠到了对方的火热，又硬又大，还不安分。就算隔着布料，就算只是蹭到一下，也足够让洪知秀倒吸一口气。

全圆佑上下其手抚摸啃咬着他胸前的凸起，娇嫩的樱粒慢慢挺立起来，刺激着洪知秀的大脑，一点点吞噬他的理智……他开始慢慢扭动自己的腰肢，开始迎合全圆佑的动作，开始主动寻找慰藉。

全圆佑看着洪知秀的防线一点一点的崩塌，开始了更猛烈的进攻。

不顾洪知秀微不足道的阻挡，全圆佑褪下两人的最后一层遮羞布，强迫着洪知秀翻过身去，一直手拖着人的小腹，将人下身抬高。洪知秀迷迷糊糊地任人摆布，身上凌乱的衬衫堪堪挂着，香肩半露，和半边脸一起埋进了柔软的枕头里，敏感地身体不停地蹭着床单布料，鼻腔里发出了不自控的哼哼。

“嗯……圆佑……我，我难受……”洪知秀忍不住娇声道。

“快了，张嘴。”

洪知秀禁微微抬起头，面露困惑，而全圆佑由不得他思考，伸出了两根手指就往洪知秀口腔里捣了进去。

“唔嗯！”洪知秀酸涩的双眼被惊得睁开了一些，水光四溢。

等手指已经被津液渍满，全圆佑便将手抽了回来，拍了拍洪知秀的臀瓣，好像在预告接下来他的动作。他轻轻探入从未被蹂躏过的小穴，慢慢搅动里面的穴肉，洪知秀哪里受过这等刺激，才刚刚进去了一根手指便已经吟哦得不成语调。

“哈啊……全圆佑…嗯…！”

全圆佑把洪知秀的细声娇喘当作是给自己的鼓励，送入了第二根手指，耐心地帮他做着扩张。看着小穴在自己眼前的一张一合，全圆佑只想快些和洪知秀融合，那一定是极乐。

等扩张的差不多了，全圆佑直起了点身子，下身膨胀的欲望早已跃跃欲试。他对准了那个看起来不像是能容纳下自己的小地方，直直贯了进去。洪知秀紧致的内壁温暖得发烫，在全圆佑进来之后刺激太大狠狠地收缩了一下，差点让全圆佑缴械投降。

“你可太紧了，宝贝儿。”全圆佑低声笑了笑，在红透了脸的洪知秀耳旁吹了口气。

洪知秀只觉得快死了。

为了配合全圆佑，洪知秀又抬高了点自己的腰，一点点的移动和摩擦都传来剧痛——相应的还有快感。他用一只手杵着床沿，另一只手想去触碰自己的挺立，没想到却被全圆佑半路拦截——恍惚间他听到全圆佑对他说“要把我先伺候好才行。”

全圆佑开始操顶洪知秀，一开始为了适应还只是慢进慢出，后来速度越发快乐起来，惹得洪知秀呜咽惊呼。洪知秀的嘴唇早就被咬破，在对方的顶弄里，他终于迷失在情欲中，喘息不停，吟叫连连，尾音也拖得一声比一声长，止不住上扬的语调透出了不少媚气。

“嗯啊……圆佑……慢…”洪知秀的眼眶里早有泪水打转，第一次的献出充斥着疼痛，可是那虚无缥缈的热烈快感又让洪知秀感到羞耻。

全圆佑无动于衷。

“啊哈……！”洪知秀突然感到身上一阵酥麻，快感比刚才又更加强烈。

这回全圆佑听话地慢了下来——只是因为他知道他已经找到了洪知秀的敏感点。他放慢速度，但是一次又一次的精准撞击到了洪知秀穴内的禁地。无边的快感冲击着洪知秀的神经，他无意识地蜷缩脚趾，紧绷身体，小穴也随着每一次地顶弄收缩开合。

全圆佑重重地喘息打在洪知秀的背上，酥痒的感觉让洪知秀的身体变得更加奇怪，他没有办法，还是只能一声一声地喊叫，让自己变得越来越淫荡。

“儿子棒吗？”全圆佑故意说出难以入耳的话语来刺激洪知秀的感官，而事实证明是管用的。

洪知秀耳根红得像要滴血，在全圆佑一声声“爸爸”，“父亲”的呼喊里，他的羞耻感被无限放大，内心的难堪将他拖入了无尽的深渊，在几番挣扎后还是抵不过人的本能，最终他只能回答——

“好棒……啊嗯……圆佑好棒……啊啊……”

“喜欢吗？”全圆佑不停抽送着自己的身体，看着自己身下不只餍足的人，露勾起了嘴角。

“喜欢……哈啊……圆佑帮帮我吧……”洪知秀早觉得自己早就疯了。

“嗯？”

话语间，洪知秀往后面摸索着主动拉住全圆佑的手往自己下身送，全圆佑会了意，开始用手套弄洪知秀的挺立，一点点地抚弄柱头和柱身，混着凉风与热意，洪知秀根本承受不住。全圆佑的抚慰如同电流，给洪知秀带来无比的舒适感，穴口断断续续溢出了点淫液，最后实在受不住这样激烈的前后双倍夹击，洪知秀终是泄在了全圆佑手里。

“还没完哦。”

兔子不知餍足，狐狸更是欲火正旺。

洪知秀早该想到的。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看


End file.
